


【Solal/Nuno】【Love of my life】番外篇: 结局2

by LuciferM_SnakeFucker



Category: Solal/Nuno - Fandom
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, solalnuno - Freeform, 索妞 - Freeform, 索雷
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferM_SnakeFucker/pseuds/LuciferM_SnakeFucker
Summary: 【再做一次吧，给双方一个Closure。至于以后，说不定会在某个晴朗的午后再见面呢。这个见面到来的非常快。】





	【Solal/Nuno】【Love of my life】番外篇: 结局2

Solal为此难过了一整天。包括演出的时候。

他在台上看到Nuno的时候，几乎要昏厥过去，他的心碎成一片片啦。

但他还是在一天结束后上传了两人合唱的视频。之后他阴郁地在后台的椅子上瘫了一会儿，才认命地又摸起手机。他猜想昨晚一场满足又快乐的性爱，总会让对方给点个赞留个言什么的。

但显然，手机上除了几条工作上的邮件提醒，并没有他期待的消息。

在视频下面，粉丝像疯了一样在评论里刷着他俩的“爱情”，这格外碍眼。甚至有个同样做音乐的小哥帮他@了Nuno。

他们不知道一切都已经结束了，舞台落下帷幕。

Solal艰难地站起身，努力躲开了其他人，一言不发地回到自己房间。

屋内的景象令他大吃一惊。

Nuno！

他穿着便装，扎个丸子头，大剌剌地穿着鞋就盘腿坐在他床上，正胡乱翻着宾馆房间的客房杂志。

Solal一时脑子不太转了，他竟然首先庆幸自己没开着直播给粉丝看一路走回宾馆是什么样子。

然后他才后知后觉地感觉灵魂慢慢归位。“Nuno？” 你他妈在这里做什么？他不太确定自己是不是把后半句吼出来了，太过震惊的Solal事实上依然脑子一片空白。

“Huh？” 对方懒洋洋地抬头冲他笑，“我还以为你喜欢这样。”

“那你早上又是怎么回事？”他走近床边，听见自己用悲伤的语调喊着，“你知不知道我的心都被你扯去了？你带走了我的灵魂和我世界的光。我…唔。”

事实证明，法国人说起情话非常信手拈来，Nuno决定在对方还没说完的时候，就跳起来用一个吻堵住他的嘴。

他站在床上，居高临下看着Solal，“我得确定你这次不会再放手。” 他盯了Solal一会儿，确认了一下他的神情，“我们在一起的时候烦心事非常多。”

是的，他们不是会互相迁就的人。并且喜欢用自己的心情揣测对方的行为。Solal十分后悔自己教会了Nuno享受当下的生活。这让两人在一起的日子更加充满火药味。

哼，享受当下，这太讽刺了。而且他确信自己教会了他，因为对方曾用同样的话安慰过他。

当然，也许本来Nuno就是个不断追寻美好和自由的精灵。

“并且，我们都老了。” Nuno继续说。

Solal稍稍翻了个白眼。“你是嫌弃我吗？还是你觉得我会在意吗？”

“我爱的是*你*。我是说，如果有朝一日我们都上天堂，你的灵魂，*你*本身，带着时间和岁月沉淀痕迹的Nuno。你的才华，你的音乐，我都…” 

Nuno忍不住笑了一下，打断了他，“你这是在说到死都会爱我吗？” 他点了点对方的鼻子。

“当然，而且你依然非常有魅力。” Solal真诚地夸奖，他做不到再次失去Nuno，或者，至少在那之前，让他把心里话说出来。

“我爱你琥珀色的眼睛，你柔软的头发；我也爱你的身体。我更爱你歌唱和跳舞的样子。你充满活力，非常可爱。我想象不出失去你的生活会是多么枯燥无味。不，我能想象到，我之前每一天都这样煎熬。”

Nuno不笑他了，他从床上跳下来，然后和Solal紧紧相拥。

我的挚爱，请不要再离去。When I grow older, I will be there at your side to remind you, how I still love you.

Love of my life.

【End】


End file.
